comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
1967 in comics
Events and publications Year overall * Kinney National Company acquires National Periodical Publications (a.k.a. DC Comics). * A tumultuous year for Charlton Comics, as they debut titles like Blue Beetle (vol. 5), The Many Ghosts of Doctor Graves, Peacemaker, and Timmy the Timid Ghost; but are forced to cancel Fightin' 5, Thunderbolt, the afore-mentioned Peacemaker, Judomaster, and Captain Atom. January * Detective Comics #359, "The Million Dollar Debut of Batgirl," written by Gardner Fox and illustrated by Carmine Infantino. (DC Comics) : First appearance of Batgirl * "The Death of Ferro Lad" story arc begins in Adventure Comics #352, by Jim Shooter, Curt Swan, and George Klein (continued in Adventure Comics #353). (DC Comics) : First appearance of the Fatal Five, and its member Emerald Empress, Mano, Persuader, Tharok, and Validus * Fightin' 5, with issue #41, canceled by Charlton. March * "The Adult Legion" story arc begins in Adventure Comics #354, by Jim Shooter, Curt Swan, and George Klein. (Concludes in Adventure Comics #355 (March–April 1967.) (DC Comics) June * Blue Beetle #1 (vol. 5) (Charlton) : First appearance of The Question July * Strange Adventures, with issue #202, changes format from science fiction to supernatural fantasy. (DC Comics) *''The Amazing Spider-Man #50'': "Spider-Man No More!," written by Stan Lee and illustrated by John Romita. (Marvel Comics) August * Closure of the longtime publisher American Comics Group, and the cancellation of their long-running titles Adventures into the Unknown, Forbidden Worlds, and Unknown Worlds. October * Strange Adventures #205 (DC Comics) : First appearance of Deadman November * Ghost Rider, with issue #7, canceled by Marvel. * Thunderbolt, with issue #60, canceled by Charlton. * Peacemaker, with issue #5, canceled by Charlton. December * Judomaster, with issue #98, canceled by Charlton. * Captain Atom, with issue #89, canceled by Charlton. * King Comics, with issue #11, publishes its final issue of Flash Gordon. Deaths October * October 1: Bob Powell dies at age 50. December * Mac Raboy dies at age 53. Conventions * June: Houstoncon, Houston, Texas Awards Alley Awards Best Comic Magazine Section *Adventure Book with the Main Character in the Title - The Amazing Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Adventure Hero Title with One or More Characters in Own Strip - Strange Tales (Marvel Comics) *Super Hero Group Title - Fantastic Four (Marvel Comics) *Non-Super-Powered Group Title - Challengers of the Unknown (DC Comics) *Fantasy/SF/Supernatural Title - The Many Ghosts of Doctor Graves (Charlton Comics) *Western Title - Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) *War Title - Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos (Marvel Comics) *Humor Title: Teenage - Archie (Archie Comics) *Humor Title: Costumed - Not Brand Ecch (Marvel Comics) *Humor Title: Juvenile - Uncle Scrooge (Western Publishing) *All-Reprint Title - Fantasy Masterpieces (Marvel Comics) *Combination New & Reprint Material Title - Marvel Super-Heroes (Marvel Comics) Best Professional Work *Editor - Stan Lee (Marvel Comics) *Writer - Stan Lee *Pencil Artist - Jack Kirby *Inking Artist - Joe Sinnott *Cover - Strange Adventures #207, by Neal Adams (DC Comics) *Coloring - Magnus, Robot Fighter (Gold Key Comics) *Full-Length Story - "Who's Been Lying in My Grave?", by Arnold Drake & Carmine Infantino, Strange Adventures #205 (DC Comics) *Feature Story - "Lost Continent of Mongo" by Archie Goodwin and Al Williamson, Flash Gordon #4 (King Comics) *Regular Short Feature - (tie) "Tales of Asgard" and "Tales of the Inhumans", both by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby, in The Mighty Thor (Marvel Comics) *Hall of Fame - The Spirit, by Will Eisner Popularity Poll *Best Costumed or Powered Hero - Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Best Normal Adventure Hero - Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Marvel Comics) *Best Super-Powered Group - Fantastic Four (Marvel Comics) *Best Normal Adventure Group - Challengers of the Unknown (DC Comics) *Best Male Normal Supporting Character - J. Jonah Jameson (The Amazing Spider-Man) (Marvel Comics) *Best Female Normal Supporting Character - Mary Jane Watson (The Amazing Spider-Man) (Marvel Comics) *Best Villain - Doctor Doom (Fantastic Four) (Marvel Comics) *Best New Strip - "Deadman", by Arnold Drake & Carmine Infantino, in Strange Adventures (DC Comics) *Best Revived Strip - Blue Beetle (Charlton Comics) *Strip Most Needing Improvement - Batman (DC Comics) *Strip Most Desired for Revival - Adam Strange (DC Comics) Newspaper Strip Section *Best Adventure Strip - Prince Valiant, by Hal Foster *Best Human Interest Strip - On Stage, by Leonard Starr *Best Humor Strip - Peanuts, by Charles Schulz *Best Humor Panel - Dennis the Menace, by Hank Ketcham *Best Miscellaneous Strip - Ripley's Believe It or Not *Hall of Fame Award - Flash Gordon, by Alex Raymond Fan Activity Section *Best All-Article Fanzine - (tie) Batmania and Gosh Wow *Best All-Strip Fanzine - Star-Studded Comics *Best All-Fiction Fanzine - Stories of Suspense *Best Article/Strip Fanzine - Fantasy Illustrated *Best Fiction/Strip Fanzine - Star-Studded Comics *Best Article/Fiction Fanzine - (tie) Gosh Wow and Huh! *Best Fannish One-Shot - Fandom Annual *Best Article on Comic Book Material - "Blue Bolt and Gang" (Gosh Wow #1) *Best Article on Comic Strip Material - "Gully Foyle" (Star-Studded Comics #11) *Best Regular Fan Column - "What's News", by Dave Kaler *Best Fan Fiction - "Nightwalker", by Larry Brody (Gosh Wow #1) *Best Fan Comic Strip - "Xal-Kor", by Richard "Grass" Green *Best Fan Artist - George Metzger *Best Comic Strip Writer - Larry Herndon *Best Fan Project - 1967 South-Western Con *Best Newsletter - On the Drawing Board, by Bob Schoenfeld First issues by title Marvel Comics Ghost Rider : Release: February. Writers: Gary Friedrich and Roy Thomas. Artists: Dick Ayers and Vince Colletta. Not Brand Echh : Release: August. Editor: Stan Lee. Charlton Comics Blue Beetle (vol. 5) : Release: June by Charlton Comics. Writer/Artist: Steve Ditko. The Many Ghosts of Doctor Graves : Release: May by Charlton Comics. Editor: Dick Giordano. Peacemaker : Release: March by Charlton Comics. Writer: Joe Gill. Artist: Pat Boyette. Timmy the Timid Ghost vol. 2 : Release: October by Charlton Comics. Editor: Pat Masulli. Independent titles Valérian and Laureline, in Pilote : Release: November by Dargaud. Writer: Pierre Christin. Artist: Jean-Claude Mézières. Initial appearances by character name Charlton Comics * Captain Willy Schultz, in Fightin' Army #76 (Oct.) * Faustus, in Captain Atom vol. 2, #89 (Dec.) * The Iron Corporal, in Army War Heroes #22 (Nov.) * Prankster, in Peter Cannon, Thunderbolt #60 (Oct./Nov.) * The Question, Blue Beetle #1 (June) DC Comics * Aquagirl * Awesome Threesome * B'wana Beast * Black Manta * Comet * Deadman, in Strange Adventures #205 (October) * Ekron * Element Girl * Fatal Five, in Adventure Comics #352 (January) ** Emerald Empress ** Mano ** Persuader ** Tharok ** Validus * Barbara Gordon, in Detective Comics #359 (January) * Hank Hall * Lion-Mane * Mad Mod, in Teen Titans #7 (DC Comics) * Madmen * Punch and Jewelee * Red Guardian * Reflecto Marvel Comics * Abomination * Banshee, in X-Men #28 (January) * Black Knight (Dane Whitman) * Blastaar * Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) * Cobalt Man * Crusher * Valentina Allegra de Fontaine * Dreadnought * Grotesk * Growing Man * Kingpin * Leap-Frog * Live Wire * Living Diamond * Living Tribunal * Lurking Unknown * MODOK * Mogul of the Mystic Mountain * Ogre * Phantom Rider * Psycho-Man * Clay Quartermain * Robbie Robertson * Ronan the Accuser * Scorpio * Sentry * Shocker * Kevin Sydney * Tarantula * Ulik * Zom Comic strips * Woodstock Category:1967